The use of Internet-connected computers as tools of communication and work implementation is now the norm worldwide across a broad range of activities and endeavors. In recent times this adoption has most significantly been due to increased availability of mobile computing options such as phones and tablet devices. In addition to growth in types of devices, there has been an increase in the types of digital content that users can create, access, upload, and share with different communities of users, and an increasing number of services available for doing so. Concurrently there has been a rapid increase in Internet-connectable or network-connectable “smart” devices, often referred to as the “Internet of Things.”
There is a growing number of applications, notably for mobile phones and tablets, for connecting to and analyzing the output of various sensing, monitoring, and measurement devices for the purpose of health management (“mHealth”) and for scientific and engineering purposes. There are also applications capable of transmitting to more than one network destination, sometimes combined with the capability to monitor response activity on the services involved.